Satan's Granddaughter
by Allyp098
Summary: Rin had graduated and had become an Exorcist, just like his brother and late father. When he finds true love, he end up becoming a father, his wife dying soon after child birth. Tenshi, born with the power of the blue flames is kept in the dark from her Father and Uncle Yukio. She was raised a normal child. That is... before she gets her hand on Rin's sword.
1. Chapter 1: Flashback

**So, one of my friends recently got me into Blue Exorcist and I thought I'd write a fanfiction about it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or any of its characters. My friend owns Akio and I only own Tenshi at the current moment.**

Rin Okumura walked into his house, closing the door behind him. "Hello little one." He smiled at his little girl, Tenshi Okumura, who was coloring happily in her little coloring book. The art was sloppy, like any other young child's work, but Rin loved it.

Tenshi looked up at her father. "Hi Daddy!" She smiled and jumped up, hugging his legs. "You're home early!"

Rin smiled and ran his hand through the six year old's hair. "Yeah it was a piece of pie." He chuckled as his stomach growled. "Talking about pie, do you want some?" He asked, walking over to the kitchen.

Tenshi nodded quickly and ran after her father. "Yes please!"

Rin walked into the kitchen, looking at his younger brother. "Yukio, what kind do you want?" he asked, getting out the ingredients to make his pie.

Yukio looked at Rin and Tenshi and ran his fingers through his niece's hair. "What the two of you are having." He smiled. "How was your day Tenshi?"

The young girl giggled and looked up at her Uncle Yukio. "It was great! I went to the park today!" She said energetically.

Rin started cutting a few apples. "Apple pie is easy to make." Tenshi pulled a chair over to the counter, hopping on the seat. She loved cooking with her dad. She took a knife out of its container and started cutting apples to help him. Yukio watched her and smiled. She would turn out a talented chef like her father. He would hate if she were to find out her powers that she was born with. So far, the young girl had lived a normal childhood. Rin took the knife away from the child. "Why don't you sift the sugar?" He asked, trying to keep her away from the sharp objects.

Tenshi watched as the knife was taken out of her hand, but she happily crawled off the chair and ran over to the pantry and grabbed the sugar and the sifter before crawling back onto the chair and started sifting the sugar. Yukio grabbed the knife and helped his brother cut the apples.

Rin's phone rang and he wiped his hands on the apron and answered it, stepping away from the kitchen to talk. After about five minutes of talking he came back in. "I have to go back to work. I'll be back later tonight." Tenshi looked up at her father.

"But Dad!" She whined. She didn't see her father a lot and wanted to cherish this moment. Her big, dark blue eyes looked into his. Yukio looked at Rin then at Tenshi before looking back at Rin.

"What is it?" He asked. "I'll go in your place." He smiled down at his brother's daughter. "You should stay here."

"Okay." Rin nodded. "But it's pretty serious. I'll send you the details. You have to get there quick, before anything happens." Rin briefed Yukio. "Don't mess this up." Yukio nodded and ran out the door. Tenshi watched him leave. She knew her Dad and Uncle were exorcists, but she wanted them both around more often. She glanced up at Rin. "Wanna help make dinner too?" He asked. "So it's ready when Yukio comes back home?" He put the apples, sugar and a tiny bit of cinnamon in the premade pie crust. Tenshi nodded and smiled, getting down from her chair once again and running over to the fridge. She pointed to a fish that sat, wrapped up in their fridge. She knew her father knew what she meant. "Of course, bring it over. I'll teach you how to properly make it." He smiled.

"Yay!" Tenshi grabbed the fish from the fridge and closed the door before running back over to Rin. She climbed back up onto her chair and set the fish on the counter.

"Here." He carefully handed her the knife, making sure she had the right hold on the sharp object. "Be careful, but first you need to cut off the head." He used a funny swinging motion onto the counter with a pretend knife to show her how to do the motion.

Tenshi watched him make the movement a few times before copying his movement. "Like that?"

"Yes exactly." Rin praised.

"Yay!" She jumped up in excitement. The small girl seemed to have endless energy, like Rin when he was younger.

"Now cut the fish vertically and pull out the bones." He smiled at his perfect little daughter.

Tenshi did as she was told and started pulling the bones out of the fish. She made the cutest face as she was pulling them out. "It feels so weird." she said, her face scrunching up.

"You are so cute." Rin chuckled at her face expressions. "Then hand me the bones. They will make good soup for tomorrow." He pat her on her head. "You're doing really well. I bet your uncle will be so thankful for your great cooking skills."

"Ok." Tenshi handed Rin the bones and smiled up at him. "When do you have to go back to teaching Daddy?" Rin grabbed the bones and put them in a bag.

"Tomorrow morning." He answered. "I requested the whole night off for you, sweetie." He smiled and looked back at the fish. "Now put vinegar on the fish and put it in the oven at 177 degrees."

"Yay!" Tenshi did as she was told, putting some vinegar on the fish and putting it in the oven. "Do you think one day I can go to the True Cross Academy?" She looked up at Rin with hopeful eyes.

"Maybe one day," He looked at her. "Hopefully you won't, things there are kind of crazy. I want you to be happy Tenshi." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "no matter what you pick to do."

"I want to be an Exorcist! Just like you and Uncle Yukio!" Her dark blue eyes were full of hope as she looked up at her father.

"Well then," he smiled. "You better do well in school. You hear me?" He asked, adopting a serious tone for a second before smiling.

Tenshi nodded. "I will!" Her smile was huge as she hugged his legs. "Thank you Daddy!"

"Of course honey. You will do great." He smiled and hugged her back, running his hand through her hair.

The image in Tenshi's mind faded as the demon that she was facing was in front of her once again. Her once soft, delicate face was now bruised and cut. A large cut had found its way onto her right arm, staining her clothes with blood. Her now long black hair was drenched in sweat and hung in her face, mostly covering her blue eyes that looked much like her fathers. She was sixteen now, ten years had passed since she said she wanted to be an Exorcist like her father and uncle. She glanced at the back door of her house, seeing her father's sword, Kurikara, just on the inside of the door. She quickly grabbed it and unsheathed the long sword, bursting into blue flames.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Mephisto

The demon growled at the girl now surrounded by flames. It started charging at Tenshi with lots of confidence that it could kill the girl, a descendant of Satan. Tenshi growled back at it and swung the sword at the demon, really wishing that her Father and Uncle were at home instead of at the store.

Rin looked up from the checkout line at the grocery store, seeing the flames. Fear filled his body, seeing them from a block away. He runs out of the store and bolt down the sidewalk, leaving Yukio to finish shopping.

Tenshi looked at herself, holding the sword. The blue flames creating horns on top of her head, her ears had pointed and her nails grew. She turned, continuing to look at herself in the mirror that the demon had shattered. A demonic tail appeared behind her, the black fuzz neatly groomed.

Rin ran around the corner of the building, looking at his daughter and cursing silently to himself. He ran up to her. "I love you so much." He kissed her forehead and grabbed the sword from her hand and held it up to the demon, threatening its life. It had tried to kill his little girl. Rin's fatherly instincts kicked in, as well as his exorcist training. Tenshi watched as her father attacked the Class Three demon. He seemed to kill it easily, but he had the same blue flames that she did. Her flames slowly died down as tears collected in her eyes. She moved her hand to cover and out firm pressure on her arm. Rin sheathed the sword, his flames disappearing instantly. He walked over to Tenshi and looked down at her holding her arm as the blood oozed from underneath her hand. "Stay here." He said and walked away slightly to call Yukio. A tear falls from the young woman's face as she looked at her bruised face in the broken glass. Who was she? She sat down against the foundation of her house as Rin hung up the phone and walked back over to her. He sat down and pulled her into a hug.

Tenshi leaned against her father another tear rolling down her soft face. Yukio ran up from around the building. "What happened?" He asked, kneeling down next to his injured niece.

"A Class three demon attacked." Rin said, keeping it short and simple getting straight down to the point. "She opened the sword." He looked up to meet Yukio's eyes. "We have to tell her." Rin was almost silent as a tear fell from his face. He quickly pulled himself together by turning away from his daughter to wipe away his tears. Yukio sighed and started caring for Tenshi's wound.

"I know Rin." Yukio looked up at his niece. "You know who Satan is right?" He asked. Tenshi nodded her head, most of her bruises had disappeared and her cuts were smaller.

Rin ran his hands through her hair. "Well, the blue flames are a sign of Satan and this shows that you also inherited his powers." He looks at her with the saddest look Tenshi had ever seen on his face.

"I…." Tenshi paused and looked away. "You mean to say that the person we are trying to kill, that we have been trying to kill for years, is related to me?" She asked, still not meeting either her father's or her uncle's gaze. She sighed and slowly brought her eyes up to meet her father's. "How close?"

"Well," Rin started, sighing. "My father is Satan." He looked away not wanting to continue talking about the current subject that they were on.

Shock filled the young woman's features; her eyes widened, her mouth gaping open and her now pointed ears seemed to shift back slightly. "So…" She looked Yukio before looking back at Rin. "You mean…?" She trailed off, not wanting to say anything.

Yukio looked at Tenshi. "We have to go to the school. Your wounds are deep and they will need a bit of help to heal." He stood up. "We can talk about this matter at a later time." He looked around at the dark alley way the tree of them sat in. "More must be coming."

"T-the True Cross Academy?" Tenshi stuttered. It had been her dream since she was little, like in her flashback.

Rin helped Tenshi stand up and walk to the street. Tenshi accepted the help even though nothing was wrong with her legs, they were shaky and it made her nervous to walk on her own. "Yes." Rin said, answering her question like it was nothing. "But only if you still want to be an exorcist." His eyes met hers. "If you don't, then we will keep you in hiding." His voice sounded dark as he pulled out his phone and calls a number that was on speed-dial.

"Of course I want to be an exorcist!" She raised her voice slightly as if surprised the Rin would ask such a question. Memories filled her mind of when Rin would yell at her when she would 'play' target practice with the kitchen knives behind their house. She had used the excuse that she needed to train to get into the True Cross Academy's Cram School, or the school for exorcists as other people knew it as. The only reason Tenshi knew it as the Cram School, is because both Rin and Yukio work in the Cram School.

A pink limousine pulled up shortly after Rin had hung up the phone. It stopped right in front of their nearly destroyed house.

"Mephisto is in this car and he's going to take you to the True Cross." Rin explained. "Yukio and I are going to make sure nothing is following you." He looked into Tenshi's eyes. "Do exactly as Mephisto says." He opened the door and told a few instructions to the headmaster of the Academy before helping Tenshi in the large car.

She looked at the headmaster as she sat down. "H-hello sir." She stuttered slightly due to nervousness. Her dream was coming true and it was all happening a bit too fast for Tenshi's liking.

"Hello!" he smiled and waved slightly. "I'm Mephisto!" he said, cheerily as he introduced himself. "Today you are going to be my new student at my school." He smiled wickedly at her, his demonic fangs showing. "Here is your uniform. You will need to change before we get there." He chuckled in his maniacal laughter. "I won't peak" He spoke in a low voice, barely loud enough for Tenshi to hear. "But, I won't make any promises."

Tenshi looked at him. "O-of course sir." She undressed, not completely. Everything important was covered but Mephisto caught a glimpse on just how strong this young girl was. A six-pack sat perfectly formed on her abdomen and her curves were in all the right places. She quickly put the uniform on and tightened the tie that accompanied it. She tightened it to the point where it wasn't choking her but it wasn't too loose. She ran her fingers through her black hair and tied half of it back.

"Very good. It seems Rin raised you to follow my instructions." He smirks. "Plus you're cute; too bad we are almost there." He motioned out of the window. "We are now passing by my beautiful school."

Tenshi looked out the window, looking out at the huge school. "It's gorgeous sir." She smiled. The uniform tightly fit her and showed a lot of skin, but if it is what Mephisto wished, she had to follow them.

"Of course it is! It is my school after all." He laughed again. Tenshi chuckled slightly. His outgoing nature made her smile. She looked back down at her arm, expecting to see a wound, but it was nearly completely healed. She stared at it mesmerized. "Okay." Mephisto said, snapping Tenshi out of her thoughts. "This is our stop." Tenshi looked out of the window, seeing that they were at the front gate. She stood up and stepped out of the limousine. She looked around at the extremely large school. "What do you want your main major to be?"

"I want to be like my father and uncle." Tenshi said, turning around to look up at him. "So exorcism."

"Of course!" He chuckled. "Just checking." His chuckle turned into a laugh. "Go look around the campus and I will find you later to show you your classes."

"O-ok sir. Thank you." She said, looking around and slowly taking her first steps onto the campus. Mephisto looked at the ground before awkwardly running away. Tenshi's dream high school, True Cross Academy, is not expecting what this new student has in store for them.

 **Let me know if you want me to continue! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Cram School

**Thanks for all the support guys! I really appreciate it!**

Tenshi walked toward a group of people, looking around the huge campus. She was on the younger side of first year students, but joining the True Cross Academy had been her dream, and it's finally coming true.

A girl, with short blonde hair and blue eyes, stood on the outskirts of the large group, not talking very much. She stayed to herself, not wanting to get in the conversation that had grown inside the group of students. Tenshi looked over at her, thinking she needed someone to talk to. She put a smile on her face and walked over to her, waving. "Hello." she smiled. The girl didn't respond, thinking the tall, slender woman was talking to someone else. Tenshi tapped the short girl's shoulder. "Hi." She said again.

"Oh! H-hi." The smaller girl moved a bit, trying to be a little less awkward.

"I'm Tenshi Okumura." She said, introducing herself. "It's nice to meet you." she smiled sweetly.

"I'm Akio Makato..." She paused. "You c-can call me Akio." She stuttered. "It's nice to meet you as well, Okumura-Senpai." She said, giving a bit of a smile with a small laugh.

"Oh, please call me Tenshi. There is no need for a last name basis Akio." She smiled and brushed a small strand of her long black hair out of her bright blue eyes. "And why did you call me Senpai?" She asked, wondering why a girl, close to her age would call her a teacher.

"Well, y-you seem smarter than me." She explained, still bring nervous.

"I'm sure you're just as smart as me." She smiled and pointed to the open seat next to Akio. "May I sit?"

"Of course, none o-of my friends like s-sitting next to me anyway."

"Why's that?" Tenshi asked, wondering why the small girl would be so lonely.

"I-I don't know..." Akio paused. "What classes are you taking?" She asked, changing the subject and taking out a pink paper that held her schedule.

"I'm going to the Cram School mostly, but other than that..." Tenshi paused, thinking about what classes she would take. "I will take Literature and Mathematics. I'm really good at them both." she smiled.

"I'm going to the Cram School as well." She tried to calm down. "Have you gotten your key yet?" Akio asked.

"No I haven't." Tenshi replied. "What about you?"

"Yeah." Akio pulled out the key, on the top, her name was etched fancily. "This is the most awesome part of the school; I love the keys." she smiled.

"I would guess so." She looked at Akio's key and chuckled. "My father and Uncle work here, so I hear a lot of stories."

"That's awesome." Akio smiled. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you before." She asked, trying to recognize the black haired teenager.

"Yes, I am new here. I just arrived today." Tenshi smiled.

"I guess you should go get your key then." Akio said gladly.

"The headmaster, Mephisto, said that he'd show me around later. Once he finds me again that is." She chuckled. "He seems to be one strange man."

"He definitely is." Akio agreed.

"But once I have my key, I'll let you know." Tenshi winked.

"Of course," Akio smiled up at her. "I can show you around the basic parts of the school." She paused, thinking about her offer. "I-if you want me to of course." she said, getting up from her seat.

Tenshi followed her actions, standing up as well. "That would be amazing. At least till Mephisto finds me again."

She looked up at Tenshi shyly. "Your uniform looks great on you..." Akio tried to fix her own baggy uniform before starting to walk through the campus.

"Huh?" Tenshi looked down at her uniform that seemed to perfect every curve she had. "Th-thanks." She smiled. "If you want, sometime I could fix up yours a little bit. I'm pretty good with a needle and thread."

"I... uh..." Akio thought about Tenshi's offer. "Thank you." she said, walking. Tenshi followed her, looking around. "To your left is our dining hall." She motioned to the big building.

Tenshi looked to her left, seeing the ginormous building. "It's huge!"

"Yeah, I have only been here two days and it's still overwhelmingly big." She kept walking, getting onto an outdoor escalator.

Tenshi followed her. "I can see why." She said, continuing to look around.

"Oh. There is Mephisto." Akio warned Tenshi as the headmaster arrived.

Tenshi looked at him, still riding the escalator. "Hello again sir."

"Hellooo!" He exclaimed in his upbeat personality and voice. "I have to get going." He laughed. "Here is your key." He handed Tenshi a small key, her name engraved in the top. "Have Makato show you the basics of the keys." He smiled just a bit too much. "You two are now going to be together for all of the time you are here." He laughed. "Go have fun, byyyeeee." He disappeared.

Tenshi took her key and then at Akio. "Well, looks like I got my key." she chuckled.

"Mephisto scares me a bit..." She laughed off the nerves, walking to the door.

Tenshi laughed. "He's just that type of person I guess." she said, following her.

"Anyway, the key can be used on any door and when you use it, it opens up to the Cram hallway." She stepped away from the door, letting Tenshi step up to the door. "Here, try it." She said, motioning toward the door.

Tenshi pulled out her key and put it into the slot to unlock the door. She unlocked the door and walked through it, coming to the strange Cram School hallway. "That's really cool!" She looked down the long hallway. "I wonder if my dad is here yet." Tenshi said, looking around.

"What does he teach?" Akio asked shyly.

"I..." she paused. "I don't honestly know. I know that he works in the cram school, I just don't know where."

"What's his name?"

"Rin Okumura." Tenshi replied to Akio's question. "My Uncle is Yukio Okumura."

"I know them!" She yelled and blushed after hearing the echo that come through the hallway from her loud burst of energy.

"Y-you do?" Tenshi asked, excited. "From where?"

"Yukio Okumura is our teacher." She started walking down the long hallway. "Come on, our class is this way. It's gonna start soon."

"Oh cool!" Tenshi followed her, walking to the classroom. "Where do you know my dad from?"

"He's our co-teacher."

"Oh! That's perfect." She chuckled and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"It's this one." She said, pointing to the door.

Tenshi slowly opened the door, looking at the very few students that already occupied the room. Akio walked in behind her and walked straight to the back desk, like it was her routine. She sat on the left side of the room, pulling out her materials. Tenshi followed her to the back of the room. Two of the four guys that sat in the room whistled at her, yet all of them stared.

"I guess they aren't here yet." Tenshi sighed, ignoring the boys in the room. She sat down next to Akio, crossing her legs. "Oh well."

"You're really popular with guys huh?" Akio asked, looking at her.

"I don't even know anyone in here except for you." She chuckled. "I think they're jealous that I didn't sit next to them." She whispered in Akio's ear.

Akio chuckled a bit. "You don't have to sit by me... You can sit by anyone who you want to." She smiles sweetly and takes out her notebook and bible.

"Nah, I want to sit next to you…" Tenshi continued to whisper in her ear. "I think my dad would flip out if he saw me sitting next to a guy."

"Yeah that makes sense." She smiled. "But both your uncle and your dad seem really cool. They are both great at being exorcists." She smiled wider. "I bet you're great too."

"I practice here and there, but I've always wanted to be like my dad." She chuckled. Yukio and Rin walked in, acting like nothing ever happened with Tenshi just hours before. Tenshi watched them but stayed quiet. Rin looked at her, then at Akio and smiled.

"Good evening class." Yukio greeted. Tenshi smiled and said 'good evening' along with the rest of the class. The class bows and takes their seats. "Alright, today we are learning about temptaints and for those of you who don't have a temptaint, you will receive yours today." Yukio explained and Rin drew pictures of demons up on the board. Tenshi watched every move they made. They seemed so different in the classroom compared to their house that she grew up in.

Yukio asked for the students to raise their hands in they haven't received their temptaint yet. Akio and one other person raised their hands. Tenshi looked at her before looking back up to the front of the classroom. Akio blushed as she was called to the front of the class by Rin. She got up and walked over. Tenshi smiled at her warmly.

Yukio looked around the class. "A temptaint is when you get hurt by a demon of some sort and by getting hurt, you are able to see the demons the surround us on a daily basis. You are safe because both Rin and I are here. A level one demon is the easiest to kill. Ghouls make up the most of that level. They are drawn to rotten animal blood." Yukio explained, lifting up a vile of rotten blood. "So if it were to spill this, the demons would come." Rin took the Vile as Yukio continued. "We are going to spill a small amount of this and the demons will quickly come. We will let them hurt you a bit but we will kill them soon after it is far enough to get your temptaint." Akio smiled and tried not to be scared.

Tenshi looked at her. She wouldn't have had her own temptaint if it hadn't been for earlier that day. She looked away and rubbed her arm again. The wound had completely disappeared. She looked at it, ignoring everything else in the room.

Yukio took the vile back from Rin and spilled some of the rotten blood on the floor, waiting a few seconds for the demons to come. The room was soon flooded with ghouls, none touching the students except Akio and the other student who had raised his hand.

Akio screamed as they clawed at her skin. Tenshi gripped the table, wanting to stand up but she didn't. Yukio waited a few seconds before shooting them, killing them all.

When it was all over, Akio had scratches all over her and she was crying. Rin put aloe on the cuts as Tenshi finally stood up and walked up to the front of the class. She kneeled next to her and whispered. "It's all over." She said, calmly. Yukio had walked over to the other student, helping him.

"I got my temptaint." Akio smiled before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4: A Mysterious Figure

Tenshi looked up at Rin, smiling slightly. "Hey Dad." She whispered, making sure that no one else but him could hear. "It's nice to run into you today."

"Hi Tenshi," Rin greeted the teenager that he knew as his daughter. She chucked at his casual remark. Yukio walked back over and picked up Akio.

"I will be back, Rin. Watch over the class for me." The taller of the two brothers said, walking out of the classroom.

Rin stood up. "Okay." He said, watching him walk out of the room. Tenshi walked back to her seat, sitting down. "So class, we are going to talk about…." He looked at Yukio's lesson plans trying to figure out how to describe it, granted he was more of a physical teacher. "How demon wounds hurt us." Tenshi looked at her arm again, still surprised that it could heal so fast. "Demons can possess people and come to our world. The only one you will never see here is Satan." He paused, letting the words sink into the student's minds. "He can possess people's bodies but most are not strong enough to contain his power." He begins to draw people…or, stick figures on the board, dying and being engulfed in flames. Tenshi looked horrified and rubbed her arms. Could she kill people like her grandfather? Did her grandfather kill her mother? Questions began flooding her mind. Rin glanced at his daughter as the lesson continued.

Yukio walked back into the classroom after taking Akio to her room. He took over the lesson from Rin until the class ended. Tenshi slowly got up when the bell rang, still thinking hard about the lesson. Rin looked at her, trying to figure out when he should tell her everything that had gone on. The young woman walked to the front of the class, nearly forgetting about her father and uncle. "Tenshi, Are you alright?" Yukio asked; a worried look on his face as he saw the discomfort in her features.

"Huh?" She asked, snapping out of her thinking and looked up at them. "Oh… um…. Ya."

Rin put a hand on her shoulder. "Akio is in room 406 in the east building." He looked at her, concerned. "We will talk about this later. Right now isn't the best time." Tenshi nodded and hugged her father, her head only reaching his chest. He hugged her tight, scared that if he let go, she might leave all together. Yet he knew that she had to live her own life. "Go have fun." He smiled and let go of her. She nodded yet again and left the classroom.

She walked over to the east building, searching the hallways until she found room 406. She walked in and sat on the empty bed across from Akio, waiting for her to wake up.

Akio tossed and turned in her bed. She had a worried look on her face before she opened her eyes and her features melted into a smile when she saw Tenshi.

"Hey." Tenshi smiled back. "You alright?"

"I… uh… yeah." Akio finally answered. "I finally got my temptaint. Now I can see them." She smiled and sat up.

"Ya, that's always good." Tenshi chuckled slightly.

"Did I miss anything the rest of the Cram School?" Akio asked, a hint of pain shown on her face.

"Just how demons can hurt you and how Satan can possess the bodies of others." Tenshi explained.

"Sounds scary," Akio laughed. "I hope Satan stays in his own world because I don't want to deal with that." Tenshi smiled slightly and looked out the window. What if she found out? Would Akio like her anymore? Would she want to be her friend? Akio stood up. "You look worried, are you okay?" She asked. "Here, I can make you some tea. That always helps calm me down." She walked over to a portable water heater and turned it on.

"Um… ya, I'm fine." She put a fake smile on her face. "Thanks. I'd like some tea."

"Okay." Akio put two spoonfuls of pure green tea and pours the water in. She mixed it to make the steam rise and cool the drink. "What do you like in your tea? Cream? Sugar? I have it all"

"Just a sugar please," Tenshi said, looking out the window. Akio put a cube of sugar in the drink and stirred it before taking out the spoon and handing Tenshi the hot concoction. "Thank you." She smiled and slowly sipped the tea.

Akio sat next to her. "Tenshi, do you ever feel like things should be different and you shouldn't be here? Like you're supposed to be doing something else?"

"Sometimes, But I believe what I'm doing is what I'm supposed to be doing."

Akio laughed slightly. "Yeah…. Did you find out what room you are going to have?"

"I was told to come here by my dad." Tenshi smiled at Akio.

"I hope we get to share this room. I don't have a roommate and if it were to be anyone, I would want it to be you." Akio smiled so hard that it hurt.

Tenshi chuckled slightly. "I'll confirm it later." She smiled.

Akio smiled back and lay back down. "I hope we get to be roommates."

"Me too Akio." Tenshi chucked.

Yukio walked into the room. "How are you doing Akio?" He asked as he ran his eyes over her cuts.

"I… uh…." She blushed slightly. "I'm feeling better."

"Good." He smiled lightly and stood back up.

"Senpai, do you think Tenshi will share a room with me?" Akio looked up at him with hope filled eyes.

"I'm sure we can try and work it out." He looked over at Tenshi. "I will ask Rin."

"I really hope we do Tenshi, it would be amazing." Akio smiled.

"I think so as well." She chuckled lightly. Rin came through the door, stumbling and knocking over the chair. Tenshi got up and picked up the chair, putting it back at the desk.

Rin smiled. "Oops, I didn't mean to do that." Akio smiled slightly.

"It's alright dad." Tenshi smiled, leaning on the chair.

"Rin," Yukio started. "Akio is asking that Tenshi be her roommate." He said, knowing he knew the question, but her powers also had to be put into the equation.

"Tenshi, Yukio and I need to talk alone." Rin said to Akio with a slight smile as if nothing were wrong. Akio smiled back at him and did as she was told. She swiftly stood up from her bed and walked out of the room. Tenshi looked at her elders and pulled the chair back out and sat down. Rin looked at his beautiful daughter and noticed just how grown up she had become over the years. "Let's just state the obvious. Your powers do come from Satan. The powers are hard to control, so having the possibility of having someone like Akio share a room with you is too much of a risk." Rin looked over at Yukio, his eyes asking him to help support him.

Yukio sighed. "I'd have to agree Tenshi." The young woman looked at the ground, not talking. "Tenshi…?" Yukio asked, worried about the silence. Rin looked at her, concerned.

"I…" She paused, looking away. "I've made a friend at this school that I barely get to see during my classes and you're worried I'll burst? I don't even have a weapon!" She raised her voice slightly.

Rin looked away. "The flames are a weapon and it takes a lot of training to control them. I know it's hard right now, but if you can prove to control them, then maybe. We want you to be as normal as possible."

"Normal?! I will never be normal dad. I may have been normal before today but not anymore." She sighed and stood up. "I have to think." She slid past both Rin and Yukio before walking out of the building.

Rin looked at Yukio. "I think she's too much like me…" He sighed.

Yukio watched her leave. "This is new to her. Give her some time. Remember, she doesn't have any siblings to go through the academy like we did.

"What if we tell Akio?" Rin hesitated when he heard his own question. "No, that wouldn't work. I wish Dad were here to help me. He would know what to do."

"We both wish that." Yukio put a hand on Rin's shoulder. "But you must learn how to be a father on your own. I know it's hard without…. Her…." He trailed off, Rin's wife coming to mind.

Rin tried to hold back the tears. "She loved Tenshi so much before she was even born. Sh-she would've helped so much." A single tear slipped down his face before he quickly whipped it away.

Yukio pilled him into a hug, patting his shoulder. "I know Rin. Satan didn't seem to think so." He said sadly. Rin pulled himself together and walked out of the room silently. Yukio watched him before following just as quiet.

Meanwhile, Tenshi wandered into another seemingly empty building. Rustling in the kitchen becomes apparent in the almost silent abandoned house. Tenshi heard the noise and went into the kitchen, grabbing a chef's knife and slowly started walking around. A sudden crash erupts from an area just above the kitchen. Tenshi jumped and ran to the next floor, coming to a door. She slowly walked into the room, looking around slightly. A large dark figure rose from the ground and stood on two feet. Tenshi quickly turned around, bursting into her blue flames and pointing the knife at the figure.


End file.
